


The Trouble With Three

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Multi, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex walks in on Clark and Lana.</p><p>Originally posted on <a href="http://mskatej.livejournal.com/86417.html">Livejournal</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Three

Lana looks beautiful in candlelight. Cat-like eyes flickering green and black. Perfect lips and black hair like silk. Even the precise arches of her eyebrows amaze Clark. He could look at her for hours on end and never stop thinking it, never stop loving her.

He kisses her softly on the mouth and drapes his arm across the back of the couch.

They're going to have sex tonight. He knows this because they planned it with a whispered exchange down in the Talon earlier. A little later, when Lana motioned with a subtle flick of her eyes – _let's go upstairs_ – Clark's cock hardened in his jeans.

He smiled at her and knew she could see the excitement on his face. See how much he wanted her. Tinkling giggle and a small hand in his and they practically ran upstairs.

Straight onto the couch and now Clark's stripping off his shirt and moaning as Lana's teeth close over one of his nipples. She pulls at it and sucks hard.

Lana knows he likes pain. Since he's been human it's been this thing, this thing that he wants more and more of. They've only had sex once before and it's kind of embarrassing looking back on it, but when she'd scratched him, he'd yelped like a puppy and begged for it harder. She'd looked at him all startled and wide eyed and scratched him again, leaving marks that he'd studied curiously for a stupidly long time the next day while on his own in the bathroom.

He remembers punching Lex and the way it hurt his fist. And Lex hitting him back was the most exhilarating thing that's ever happened to him. Throbbing pain in his lip and his own blood on the back of his hand where he'd dabbed himself. Nothing like kryptonite. This was human pain. He would have stayed to be hit again if he hadn't had a point to make.

Clark looks down at the top of Lana's head, hair falling like water over his chest and stomach. Her teeth digging into his chest, scraping, her fingers pinching at his skin. He groans and his hands on her waist turn to fists, clutching the little t-shirt and tugging at it.

Lana licks his chest once more and moves back, desire in her eyes like a reflection, then she stretches her arms above her head and Clark pulls her shirt off, looks down at the high, round breasts, encased in dark blue lace and satin and he feels lucky.

"I love you," she says.

Winding her arms around his neck, she straddles him and pushes her crotch down onto his cock. "I love you too."

Clark is ready to have sex now and would quite like to skip the next part and just be naked and in bed and inside her. If he still had his powers, he'd be able to make that happen in a matter of milliseconds.

He's about to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom, only-

There's a sharp knock at the front door.

Both freeze and look over.

Another knock and then the door opens, gradually, and Lex walks in, first looking right, then looking left, then looking straight at Clark and Lana, and he freezes too.

"Lex," they say in unison.

Lex doesn't say anything, although his eyes drift over them both with such measured slowness, Clark thinks he's been burned. It's as if Lex has heat vision because Clark can feel it on his skin everywhere Lex's eyes touch him.

"I'm sorry," Lex says. "This is a bad time." Slightly wry tone to his voice, although his face is expressionless.

Lana's got her arms folded over her chest - a little belatedly, Clark observes – as she asks, "Did you want something, Lex?"

Clark looks back over and finds Lex staring at him, eyes dark, mouth set, before he shifts his focus to Lana and his expression softens.

"It's nothing that can't wait," he says. "Excuse me."

He pauses, looks back at Clark, and turns around.

"Wait!" Clark lifts Lana off him, gets up off the couch and jogs over, getting to the door just as Lex is about to walk out of it. He closes it and Lex stops short.

Empty stare fixed downwards and he brings it up with caustic ease until he's looking Clark in the eye. He's almost sneering.

"Clark?"

Clark swallows and tries not to feel turned on.

Easier said than done.

"You don't have to go," he says, frowning at the oddness of what he's doing.

Because really, Lex does have to go. So Clark can get back to having sex with Lana.

So Lex can stop looking at him like he hates him.

"Yes I do," Lex says, his jaw clenching.

He goes to open the door again but Clark blocks him. "Stay," he says.

Lex looks up at a dark spot of nothing over Clark's shoulder and breathes out through his nose, clearly pissed off. "Get out of my way, Clark."

Clark's cock is throbbing. He's so hard, so aroused, and there's suddenly no way in hell he's letting Lex leave.

A glance over at Lana strengthens his resolve.

She's watching them and he understands the look on her face; she wants Lex to stay too. She's no longer covering her breasts up which means she doesn't mind if Lex sees them. She wouldn't be sitting like that if she did. Like an invitation.

Lex turns his head, following Clark's gaze and Clark hears a hitch in Lex’s breathing.

He reaches out and runs fingers down Lex's cheek and Lex whips his head back around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lex asks, voice low and angry.

Clark trails fingers down Lex's neck, over his chest, heavy silk shirt, rough and tactile and making Clark pant a little.

"Stay," he says again.

"Fuck you, Clark." But Lex isn't moving at all.

Clark leans in so his face is only an inch away from Lex's, less. Lex's mouth so close they're sharing breath. He doesn't speak for a while and feels exhilarated by the fact that Lex is there, his lips there, right under Clark's hovering mouth. Lex is waiting for Clark, staring into Clark's eyes, and Clark wants. He wants Lex and he wants Lex to make the first move.

"Don't you wish," Clark whispers.

That makes Lex shove him away, hard. And Clark is slammed against the door with Lex glaring at him, eyes alight with rage. So _angry_.

Then Lex is on him.

Body pressed against his, and Lex's cock, oh God, his cock is just as hard as Clark's, digging into Clark's hip, and Lex crushes his mouth onto Clark's. Shoves his tongue into Clark's mouth.

No more playing, no more pretence, just a violent kiss between ex best friends. Lex pushing his cock against Clark, their tongues thrashing, teeth gnashing. Lex's hands on Clark, scraping nails over his ribs and stomach, so hard it hurts him.

 _Yes_.

Lex pulls back.

"Is this what you want, Clark?" he hisses, eyes flashing . But Clark's already leaning back in, wanting Lex's mouth again, breathing so loud he thinks the whole of Smallville must be able to hear him.

Lex meets him for another kiss, just as brutal as the last and Lex's hand is between Clark's legs. Heel of his palm rubbing Clark's cock.

Clark moans and can't get enough and doesn't want it to stop but Lex suddenly has a change of heart or something because he stops kissing, stops touching, and he stumbles back, away from Clark, breathing uneven and face horrified. He turns around in the direction of Lana and the horror is mixed with something approaching confusion when he sees her standing a few paces away, watching Clark and Lex with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Lana," Lex says and he sounds so appalled that Clark feels a little ashamed.

Only a little though, because mostly he wants Lex's hand back on his dick and one look at Lana tells him he really doesn't need to worry about her. She doesn’t even look upset.

"That was," she says and pauses, looking into the distance as if she's searching for the right words there, before looking back at Lex. "Very interesting." She nods, but more to herself than to them. "And kind of enlightening." Another pause. "It definitely explains a lot."

Lex looks completely mortified.

"God, Lana. I'm so sorry," he says. Wow. Hearing Lex apologize is always jarring.

Lana looks at Clark then and the look he gets is kind of cold, but then her eyes are back on Lex and he gets a smile. A genuine smile.

Wait a minute. Why is Clark the bad guy here?

"It's okay, Lex. Clark provoked you."

Lex runs a hand over his head, guilt and shame apparent, and he looks back over at Clark, before shutting his eyes, shutting Clark out, and then looking at the floor.

"Besides," Lana says and it makes them both look at her. "It was hot." And she smiles crookedly, as if she can't believe she felt it, said it, meant it.

Lex lets out a short laugh. "Hot," he repeats. "Are you serious?"

Lana walks right up to Lex and puts a hand on his chest. Leans her face up as Lex leans his down.

"Completely serious," she says, ever so gently.

Clark watches as Lex swallows and stares into Lana's eyes. Will they kiss?

Clark wants them to, but thinks it might make him jealous. Though he can't be sure about that until it happens, and he's not entirely sure who he'll be jealous of.

Lex kisses Lana then and Clark doesn't mind at all. Maybe because it's a sweet, sexy kiss, not at all like the brutal, lustful kiss that Clark got. God, and he's still so hard. But when Lex starts kissing Lana with more passion, wrapping his arms around her, sliding a hand down over her ass, squeezing her ass, Clark has to grab his cock and get a hold of his emotions.

He doesn't want to see this but he can't look away. More than anything else, he wants to be involved, so he takes a tentative step towards them, and then another. He's within arms reach now and wow they look good kissing each other.

They stop kissing and breathe heavily into the space between them, foreheads falling forward and touching. Lana doesn't look at Clark.

But Lex does. He turns his head without breaking the contact with Lana's and his eyes roam all over Clark's face and body. He looks really turned on now. But still not very friendly.

Clark knows he should be bothered about the fact that Lana seems angry with him and Lex is angry with him, but the part of his brain that might ordinarily care about that is apparently not working right now. All he wants is more. More of all of this. The only thought in his head right now is that blinking is overrated.

Lana starts sucking on Lex's chin and neck, completely ignoring Clark. Lex is obviously enjoying the sensation but he's not taking his eyes off Clark. He reaches out and slips fingers down the top of Clark's jeans and yanks him forward. Clark trips a little but then he's right there, with them. He puts one hand on Lana's back, one on Lex's and he leans in to kiss Lex. Who kisses him back and it's different this time. Less angry, more horny.

Lex slides his knuckles down over Clark's cock and Clark jerks forward into the touch and moans. Then Lex's mouth is gone and Clark's watching him kiss Lana again.

This is weird. It’s weirder than anything Clark’s ever been involved in and that’s saying something because Clark’s the weirdest (non?) human on earth and weird stuff happens constantly in his life, but this… this he never would have predicted. He loves his girlfriend and he loves having sex with her, but then there's Lex. What is Lex doing kissing Lana? In front of Clark. And why is Clark so in to this?

He wants to kiss Lana too, but wonders if she'll let him. He slips his hand down over her ass, over Lex's hand and presses in. Touching Lana through Lex.

His other hand, the hand that was on Lex's back, he moves between the three of them and he cups Lana's chin and forces her away from Lex's mouth. She reluctantly pulls away and glares at Clark and why the hell is all this anger such a turn on?

He jams his mouth down on her, kissing her aggressively and she responds in kind.

Clark hopes they look hot.

When they break apart there's a moment. Where they all look at each other and it's so dirty. So rife with possibilities and they all know it. They all know what's going to happen, where this is headed and they all want it to happen. At least, that’s what seems to be the situation. Clark hopes that’s the situation, although he’s been known to get things wrong when it comes to Lana.

Lex leans over and licks Clark's neck, teeth on him, worrying the skin a little, sucking. Clark's eyes fall shut and it's delirium. Another mouth on his chest. Lana's. Biting one of his nipples, hard. He moans.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Lex says, lips against Clark's throat.

"Okay," he replies.

They back away from each other slightly and both look at Lana, whose eyelids are drooping, whose lips are swollen from kissing.

"Okay," she says too.

Lex shrugs out of his coat and it drops to the floor. "Come here," he says to Lana, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him. Then Lex picks her up and she wraps her legs around him, crotch on Lex's cock. Clark watches as she rubs herself on him.

Their mouths glued together, Lex's hands right under her ass, and Lex walks the two of them towards the bedroom. Clark can't do anything other than follow, like he doesn’t have a choice, like he’s drawn to them, some force pulling him behind them.

Lex throws Lana down on the bed and she lies there, legs spread and knees bent, panting and looking up at him as he stands at the foot of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. Cark can feel his breath catch in his throat as Lex’s eyes flick to him, can’t help but stare as Lex strips for them.

Lex discards his shirt and turns his head. His eyes, black pools of lust, bore into Clark and Clark moves forward, like he's on autopilot, or maybe cock-pilot, and he wraps his arms around Lex's waist and starts sucking on his neck. Lex tastes so good, so expensive, Clark wants to lick every inch of him.

Smooth chest under his palms, hard little nipples sending shockwaves to his cock through his fingertips. Lex's pants are made of fine wool, tactile enough for Clark to enjoy massaging Lex's hips before sliding a hand over Lex's cock, and that earns him a gasp. And when Clark rubs him there, Lex makes a sound that's an exhilarating mixture of choking and sighing. Clark could get addicted to that sound.

Clark checks on Lana, who's riveted. "Take off your clothes, Lana," Clark says, a little surprised at the commanding tone in his own voice.

"Oh my God,” Lana says. “I can't believe I'm doing this," and she sounds freaked out but determined to keep going. Hell, she looks so horny right now, there's no way she's going to stop now, no way they'd let her.

Lana giggles, but Clark doesn't find it funny. If anything, he's impatient and he's pleased and relieved when she undoes the top button on her jeans and pulls down the zipper. He and Lex watch Lana peel the jeans off. Bra and panties next, but she's hesitating.

"Take them off, Lana," Clark repeats and he feels Lex smile against his cheek.

Lana swallows and she might be nervous but she unhooks her bra and discards it, ironically sexy, like she's copying a move she's seen in a movie. Clark likes Lana's teasing side, likes her smile right now. Likes even more the way Lex sounds; breathing next to Clark’s ear, shallow and fast. Lex’s eyes are fixed on Lana. Beautiful Lana. Clark pushes his cock into the small of Lex's back as Lana pulls her panties off, a little awkwardly but she still manages to make it seem graceful. And then she's there, naked, thighs parted slightly, dark thatch of shiny hair between her legs, her pussy, damp and glistening in the candlelight.

Still from behind, Clark undoes Lex's belt, pulls it out of the loops and drops it on the ground. He wants Lex naked _now_. Hands back to Lex's pants, he blindly unbuttons them and pulls down the zipper and Lex leans his head back on Clark's shoulder. So much skin. Clark’s chest and stomach pressed against Lex's bare back.

Lex toes off his shoes and pushes down his pants and Lana is staring at Lex's crotch now. Clark runs fingernails down Lex's chest and then a hand over his briefs and oh God, over his erection, and Lex… oh, Lex is _big_.

Lana crawls to the foot of the bed, sits up on her knees, and kisses Lex again, before hooking her thumbs in Lex's underwear and pulling them down over his cock. Lex lets them fall to the floor, steps out of them and kicks them away.

Clark is the only one not naked now and he doesn't know where to look. Well, he's seen Lana's body before so it makes sense to take a small step back and check out Lex. Or, more accurately, gaze wonderingly at Lex's perfect form, lean and muscular back, round ass, long legs and no hair anywhere.

He could come just from looking at him but that would be completely embarrassing. He needs to calm himself down somehow. Stroking Lex's back probably isn't the best way to do that. Nor is watching himself touching Lex's ass, cupping the cheeks, squeezing a little, sliding fingers down the cleft. Nor is that, but oh God, he can't help it.

He buries his mouth into Lex's neck and watches what Lana's doing.

She's working Lex's cock with her hand, not expertly or anything, but with a certain amateur finesse. The look of concentration on her face is sweet and endearing. Clark really does love her. Little breasts, tiny frame, she looks young right now, and Clark wonders if that's a turn on for Lex.

"Suck me, Lana," Lex says.

Lana looks up at him, then at Clark. She's asking for permission from him, so Clark nods. She goes down, licking the head of Lex's cock tentatively before sucking it into her mouth.

Sweet lips, small mouth stretched, cheeks hollowed. Man she looks good.

Lex lets out a long moan.

" _Lex_ ," Clark whispers and that's it, he has to take his jeans off right now.

This is too much. Watching his girlfriend blow Lex is too much. He needs to come and he needs to come soon.

He quickly shucks the jeans and moves back to where he was. Looks down at his cock and holds it in his hand. Then pushes it against Lex's ass, sliding it down the cleft and Lex –

"Fuck." Lex pushes Lana off him. "Stop." He's breathing hard.

Then he turns around and looks down, looks at Clark's cock and keeps looking. Back up at Clark and they kiss, a kiss full of need and lust, and Clark has no idea how he's not just coming all over Lex.

"Clark," Lex says. "Oh, Clark." Deep kiss. "First," he says, tracing Clark's lips with his tongue, then turning his face towards Lana. "First I'm going to fuck Lana." Lana moans. "Then," and there's an edge to Lex's voice as he turns back and speaks right up against Clark's mouth, "I'm going to fuck you." Kiss. "Hard."

"Oh God." That's it. Time for honesty. "Lex, Lex, I need to come."

Lex nods and glances back at Lana. "Lana, do you want to take care of Clark or do you want to watch me do it?"

Lana seems to think about that for a few moments before saying, "I'll watch."

Not a moment's hesitation before Lex is on his knees, his tongue licking the head of Clark's cock. Lips wrapped around him. Oh, and then he's inside Lex's mouth and it's soft and warm and wet and better than anything ever. He wants it to go on forever but the orgasm is starting already, powerful sensations in all the extremities of his body, from his fingers to his toes and then it's all concentrated between his legs and ah, oh God, he's coming in Lex's mouth.

He nearly collapses afterwards, but manages to keep his balance and flop onto the bed next to Lana, who's gazing at Lex.

Then Lex does something that nearly makes Clark come again, it's so filthy.

He kneels between Lana's legs, hangs over her face, hands either side of her, propping himself up, and he dribbles Clark's semen into and around her mouth and then he uses a hand to smear it all over her chin and down her neck. Then he kisses her and they're sharing Clark's come with each other.

Clark can barely believe Lana allowed it, but she seems to be at Lex's mercy right now, which is understandable.

"He tastes good, doesn't he," Lex says to her.

Lana doesn't respond exactly, although she kisses Lex again, so maybe that's her way of agreeing.

Clark is getting hard again. What Lex just _did_. He feels like he’s a costar in the best porn movie ever made. Never did he imagine that his own come could be the source of a second, instant erection. Never did he imagine that Lana-- _Lana_ \--would want to taste him in that way. Lex, yes. But not Lana.

There is something about Lex though. Something that makes Clark want to do terrible things. Things that shouldn’t be sexy but they just are when Lex is involved. Everything is sexy when Lex is involved.

Clark’s feeling a little dizzy but it’s necessary that he concentrates on what Lex is doing to his girlfriend.

Lex glides a hand down over Lana’s belly and between her legs and he slips his fingers into her, hissing as he does it. "You're so wet," he says through gritted teeth, and he starts fucking her with his fingers. "Are you ready for my cock, Lana?"

Lana's eyes are rolling back and she's biting her lip and she's rocking her hips in time with Lex's thrusts, body rolling like the prettiest wave. Clark tries to think back to what she looked like when she was with him and he honestly doesn’t remember her ever looking like that.

"Are you ready to be fucked?" Lex's jaw is clenched and his eyes are black and he's really ramming his fingers into Lana now.

"Yes-" she chokes out. "I'm ready-"

Lex removes his fingers and sucks them into his mouth, humming with pleasure and looking at Clark as he does it. Then Lex puts one hand on Lana's hip and another around his cock and he rubs the head of his cock up and down Lana's pussy, making her moan and push her hips forward, before Lex slowly slides his cock inside her.

Wow. Clark is watching people having sex. The two most important people in his life. One he’s always loved and the other… the other he’s always…

Lex starts fucking Lana.

Clark shifts closer and touches. Runs fingers down Lana's arm, kisses her neck, catches the taste of himself when he licks her chin. Leans up and his mouth meets Lex's and it's amazing that Lex can kiss Clark so keenly and never lose his rhythm. Long, hard thrusts into her again and again. Lana rocking against him and they're dancing. Clark likes the sounds they make. Wet sounds. Skin against skin. Squelching. Clark looks between the two of them and the sight of Lex's cock disappearing and reappearing is the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

Every sense in overload. They smell like sex, look like sex, feel like sex, taste like sex. Lana's moans and Lex's throaty sighs.

Clark's watching the two most beautiful people in the world fuck each other and there's a vague niggling thought somewhere in his head that this might not be the smartest thing they've ever done, but he ignores it.

"Clark," Lex says. "Come kneel behind me and touch me."

Impossible to disobey and Clark moves quickly.

Lex positions himself so that he's upright, still fucking his cock into Lana's pussy and Clark gets his hands on him and touches, just like he was asked to. Touches everywhere, all over Lex's back and ass, his arms, around and over his belly and chest and shoulders. Fingers exploring Lex's head, Lex's face and he gets two sucked into Lex's mouth.

Lex sucks and sucks on the fingers and when Clark pulls them free, Lex says, "put them inside me."

Whatever you say, Lex.

Clark slides them down the cleft of Lex's ass and pushes two into him, pushes them right in till they can't go any further and then he starts thrusting.

"Oh fuck, that's good," Lex whispers.

And now Lex is fucking Lana really hard, Clark matching his rhythm with his thrusting fingers, but Clark doesn't want Lex to come because then he might not fuck Clark and Clark really wants that to happen, so he slows down a little

Lana sounds close, although he's not sure. He's not exactly an expert when it comes to female orgasm.

"Lex, oh God-"

"That's it, Lana. Come for me."

Clark takes his fingers out of Lex and lies back down so he can watch. Watch as Lana's body freezes and she's shuddering and the expression on her face is something he's never seen before. If he didn't know better he'd say she was in pain, but the sounds she's making would indicate otherwise.

Lex has slowed his thrusting. Just long, measured and hard, and they seem to be prolonging Lana's orgasm, which Jesus, is still going.

When she finally seems to have stopped coming, Lex pulls his cock out of her and looks smug.

Lana has her eyes closed and her naked body is shiny with sweat and she's panting. Sex looks good on her and Clark enjoys the view even though inside he's almost exploding with anticipation.

He's next.

He looks over and finds Lex watching him.

"Turn over and lie on your stomach, Clark."

Clark searches for a sign of amusement on Lex's face but doesn't see any. Lex looks totally serious and for some reason Clark finds that unbelievably sexy. He flips over, his face turned away from Lana, and he stares at the wall.

"Lana, do you have any oil or lotion?" Lex asks.

"Yeah," she says. "Over there."

"Go and get it for me, will you."

Silence, then movement and then oh God, Lex is pushing Clark's thighs apart and kneeling between them.

"Gorgeous," Lex says, voice rough and low.

There are hands, Lex's hands, and they're sliding up and down his back, leisurely and thorough. Lex is taking his time touching him and Clark likes it, but he also wants Lex to hurry. He's writhing against the mattress, pushing his cock into it, God, he's practically fucking the mattress he's so worked up. Lex's hands slide over his ass. Fingers down the cleft and up again. Oh God, oh fuck, a finger in his ass. Two fingers.

It's new and it's weird but it's good because they're Lex's fingers.

Lex lies on him then, body to body, stretched out over Clark and Lex's mouth is next to his ear. Tongue licking his ear.

"I've missed you, Clark," he says, so softly that only he can hear. "I've missed our friendship."

Clark moans as Lex slides his cock up and down the cleft of his ass.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Clark, and it's gonna feel so good. My cock in your ass.” Heavy, heavy breathing. “I've always wanted to do this to you."

Then Lex is off him and he's spreading Clark's ass cheeks. And Clark waits. He wants this. He wants this so bad.

Lex talking to him like that, Lex looking at him that way, Lex so stirred up and horny and his desire to fuck Clark is not exactly surprising. More relieving.

Lana's there too. And she's doing something to Lex.

Clark looks around and sees her smearing something onto Lex's cock, before kissing him.

Clark suddenly wishes Lana weren't here. But that's not something he can analyze now. It's just. He wants Lex to stop kissing his girlfriend and start fucking him.

Like, now would be good.

Lana moves away sleepily and lies down, never taking her eyes off them.

And then there's a blunt press against Clark's asshole. And a push inside. Lex entering him.

Lex's cock filling him up, stretching him and Lex groaning. It's hardly even painful, just the right amount of pain.

"Oh fuck. Oh God, Clark. Ah-"

Clark loves how vocal Lex is during sex. It makes him wish he could talk more if it meant that it would turn Lex on the way Lex talking is turning Clark on.

Lex's cock is inside him and Lex practically collapses. His body, wet with sweat, covering Clark's, his mouth on Clark's shoulder blade, sucking it.

"Do you like it, Clark?" Lex asks.

"Yes. So good. It feels so good, Lex."

Lex starts to pump his hips. Starts to fuck him. Starts to thrust his cock in and out of him, and the sounds he makes, oh, they're the best.

Groaning, grunting, cursing, and he's right up close to Clark, balancing on his elbows so his chest is rubbing against Clark's back with every thrust. Murmuring in his ear the most private, sexual things. Things Clark has only ever imagined when he's alone.

"So tight, Clark. Perfect. You're so perfect-"

Clark is going to come again soon. With Lex fucking him and talking to him like that.

But then Lex is thrusting in harder and faster.

"You kept lying to me. You lied to me for so long. Ah."

Oh God.

"I was so… I'm so… I fucking hate you sometimes, Clark-"

Thrust.

Thrust.

Thrust.

"You're beautiful. Ah. You're so fucking beautiful. Holier than thou. But, oh _fuck_ , I just wanted to do this to you-"

In, out.

In, out.

In, out.

"I wanted to fuck you, I wanted to taste you, I wanted to come all over you-"

Thrust.

"Your beautiful cock in my mouth. Your come. You taste so good."

Thrust.

"You kept lying to me and I still wanted you. I still want you."

Slow thrust in. And then out.

"Oh God-"

In again.

"Clark-"

Again.

"Oh Clark, I'm gonna come-"

Again.

"Ah!"

Clark's coming hard into the mattress and he can _feel_ Lex coming inside him.

"Ah, ah-"

Lex's cock deep inside him, Lex thrusting in hard and ragged, riding out his orgasm.

Slumping down on top of him.

Exhausted.

That was…

That was the best sex Clark will ever have and he knows it and he can barely think and when he finally opens his eyes again and looks at Lana, Lex's cock still in him, he has no idea how to feel about the expression on her face.

Lana does not look happy.

 

 

**Epilogue**

There's a significant space on the bed between Lana and Clark and they're watching Lex get dressed.

The silence is deafening.

Lex's face is closed, expressionless.

Once his shoes are on, after what seems like a hellish eternity, he looks at Lana and his smile is as fake as Clark's ever seen.

"I'll see myself out," he says and Clark notes that she can't meet his eyes, her gaze now fixed at a random spot on the bed as she nods.

"Bye," she says, and Lex turns and walks out without a second glance at Clark.

Lana looks over at Clark then and he can't handle it. Better to jump out of bed and follow Lex into the main room.

Buck naked but determined to at least try and communicate something to Lex before he walks out the front door and leaves him alone with Lana to pick up the pieces.

Lex has his coat on and is nearly at the door when Clark gets to him.

"Lex," he says and he can hear the helpless desperation in his own voice and it would make him cringe, but one look in Lex's eyes and he's not afraid.

He wraps his arms around Lex and kisses him on the lips, one last time. He wants just one last time.

Lex kisses back.

"That was amazing," Clark whispers and kisses Lex again.

Lex closes his eyes. "I can't have you," he says quietly, pushing Clark away. "Go back to your girlfriend."

And with that, Lex walks out the door.


End file.
